marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
James Barnes
James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is the protégé and childhood friend of Captain America, and a member of an elite special unit of Allied soldiers formed in World War II known as the Howling Commandos. He was assumed dead after falling off of Zola's Train. However, Bucky was able to survive the fall, thanks to Zola's experiments. HYDRA subjected him to brainwash treatment as a candidate for the "Winter Soldier" program. Under HYDRA's control, Bucky would be responsible for countless assassinations including political parties. Bucky became a formidable fighter and an even more ruthless killer. His experiences with the KGB would earn him the name of The Winter Soldier. Biography ''Captain America: First Vengeance James Buchanan Barnes noticed a weak, scrawny-looking kid getting beaten up by some bullies. He stepped in and saved the kid, who introduced himself as Steve Rogers. Years later, during an art class Bucky and Steve find out that America has joined the Second World War. Over the next two weeks he trains Steve at Goldie’s Boxing Gym. They visit US Recruiting and Induction Center in New York where Steve is classified as 4F and rejected from service. But Bucky was enlisted in the Army. Captain America: The First Avenger After meeting him in his childhood, Bucky became Rogers's best friend. After the Pearl Harbor attack, Bucky enlisted in the U.S. army and assumed the title of Sgt. Barnes. The day before his shipment out to England, Bucky helped his friend Steve from being beat up by a bully by kicking him in the groin. Bucky and Steve then went to the Stark Expo on a double date. Steve was interested in enlisting for the sixth time. Despite Bucky's protests, Steve still went through with it but said goodbye to Bucky before doing so. Bucky and his unit, the 107th, then shiped to England the next day. A year later, Bucky and his unit consisting of 200 men went up against a Nazi sup group named HYDRA lead by Johann Schmidt at the orders of the SSR but 150 of the men were either killed or captured while 50 barley escaped. Bucky and the Howling Commandos were among the captured. Bucky was taken to a prison where he was forced to work to design rockets called Valkyries, but it eventually became too much and he was taken to an isolation clinic for interrogation. But a few days later Steve (who had become Captain America) infiltrated the base, freed the prisoners and eventually Bucky too. During the escape Bucky and Steve encountered Schmidt and Zola but were able to escape them and the facility before it blew and walked all the way back to base, 30 miles out. Bucky, Captain America and Gabe Jones ziplined on to the top of a HYDRA train. Bucky takes Rogers's shield and blocks him while he is down, but clearly not having the upper body strength to hold on to it when getting hit it shoots him out the side of the train and Rogers is unable to save him, letting him fall into a icy river below. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Prologue Surviving the fall from Zola's train, although missing his arm, thanks to Zola's experiments when he was held captured with the 107th. Bucky was found by HYDRA some time later. HYDRA replaced his missing arm with a cybernetic one. Bucky underwent further experimentation to wipe his memory of his former life and became nothing more than a weapon in the care of the newly recreated HYDRA inside of S.H.I.E.L.D. HYDRA had him frozen in suspended animation. Bucky would remain frozen for long periods of time until HYDRA saw fit to unfreeze him for certain missions. Over the next fifty years, Bucky would be responsible for countless assassinations including political parties. Due to his expertise in the field and the shadowy nature of his existence, Bucky became something of a ghost story with Intelligence Agencies doubting he even existed. The legend around him would earn him the name of the Winter Soldier. During his long career as HYDRA's personal assassin, the Winter Soldier was sent to kill a nuclear scientist. He found his target being escorted by Natasha Romanoff. Without hesitation, he attacked his target, sending the nuclear scientist and Natasha over a cliff. Finding Natasha saved the target from falling to his death, the Winter Soldier fired a single round through Romanoff's stomach and into the scientist, effectively killing him. He then made his getaway without pursuit. The Avengers In a deleted scene from the film, Bucky Barnes' file is among the ones overviewed by Steve. Oddly enough, he is reported as "Missing in Action", implying that S.H.I.E.L.D. thinks he may still be alive. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D personnel Skye and Grant Ward see Barnes' name on a wall in memorial of those who were killed in action. As Barnes was killed before the formation of S.H.I.E.L.D; it can be presumed he received posthumous honors. Captain America: The Winter Soldier The Winter Soldier was activated to assassinate Nick Fury when he began to investigate Project Insight. During an intense car chase in Washington D.C. between Fury and a rogue tactical unit, the Winter Soldier appeared in the middle of the street, armed with a magnetic landmine grenade gun which he fired upon Fury's SUV. Upon arriving at the wreckage, intending to kill Fury, the Winter Soldier discovered that Fury had escaped underground. Later that night, the Winter Soldier gunned Fury down at Steve Rogers' apartment from a nearby rooftop. As the Winter Soldier attempted to flee into the night, Rogers chased after him and launched his shield at him. However, he intercepted and threw it back at Steve and then vanished into the night. When Rogers and Natasha Romanoff became a troublesome threat, Brock Rumlow requested assistance from assets. The Winter Soldier arrived at the residential home of Alexander Pierce who ordered for their immediate termination. The Winter Soldier proceeded to track them down when they, with the help of Sam Wilson, kidnap Agent Jasper Sitwell who they were transporting on the highway. Using his super strength, Winter Soldier pulled Sitwell out the window and threw him across into a incoming truck fender on the opposite side of the highway, killing him. While holding onto the roof of the car, The Winter Soldier fired his gun below into the car when the brakes kicked in and he was thrown clear across into the pavement yet using his metal arm he managed to slide to a stop. He then stood up without a scratch on him. When Wilson tried to run him over, he simply leapt on top of the car and ripped off the steering wheel. Romanoff fired at him, but he leaped onto his humvee which was behind them. The henchman driving the humvee rear ended the heroes' car, and they jumped out right before it lost control and flipped over. The Winter Soldier then fired a RPG at Romanoff, but Rogers pushed her out of the way and used his shield to deflect it, sending him flying off the bridge and onto the streets below right into a bus. The Winter Soldier, aided by his own crew of mercenaries, advanced on Romanoff and Wilson, with the henchmen firing their guns. Romanoff ran for cover, but the Winter Soldier fired his rocket launcher at a nearby car. It exploded, sending Romanoff over the edge, but she saved herself with a grapple gun. While running, she fired at the Winter Soldier several times, one of her shots hitting the upper part of his mask. Silently enraged, the Winter Soldier exchanged blind fire with Romanoff before she ran away. The Winter Soldier then ordered his men to find Rogers while he dealt with her personally. He jumped off the bridge and onto a car, followed by some of his men. He saw Rogers and fired at him, but lost him. He then heard Romanoff's voice coming from behind a parked car, he rolled a grenade to the curb. The car is destroyed, but the talking was just a radio, a distraction for the Winter Soldier. Romanoff leapt on top of him and the two engaged in combat. She ran and threw a taser disc at his bionic arm. The Winter Soldier furiously detatched the disc and shot Romanoff through the shoulder. He advanced on her, about to finish her once and for all, but Rogers intervened and the two exchanged blows. After an intense fight, Rogers ripped off the Winter Soldier's mask and instantly recognized his best friend. Petrified, he exclaimed, "Bucky?", to which the Winter Soldier responded, "Who the hell is Bucky?" He was about to shoot Rogers but was knocked down by Wilson. An injured, but still strong Romanoff then fired at the Winter Soldier with his rocket launcher, but missed. As the Strike team arrived to arrest the heroes, the Winter Soldier disappeared. That night, as the Winter Soldier was being prepared for his next mission, he started to remember fragments of his past: falling off of the train, being found by Dr. Zola, and receiving his bionic arm. His mind having snapped from the flashbacks, the Winter Soldier kicked a doctor across the room. Alexander Pierce was summoned and the Winter Soldier started to question him about Rogers. But Pierce told him that Rogers was a mission and that he needed to do his part. He then ordered for the Winter Soldier's mind to be wiped again to ensure his cooperation. As the mind wiping process began, the Winter Soldier screamed in agony and pain. Fully reprogrammed, The Winter Soldier reappeared at the Triskelion loading bay preventing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents from aiding Captain America in his mission to take down the three Insight Helicarriers. He took control of a Quinjet and landed on Helicarrier Charlie where he ambushed Falcon and Captain America, he used a grappling hook to break apart one of Falcon's wings and kicked him off the platform of the Helicarrier. He went after Captain America, confronting him on the deck blocking his path from the Helicarrier's Target System chip centre. Rogers attempted to plead with his best friend to remember who he was, and that they were not enemies. As The Winter Soldier proceeded to attack Rogers furiously in hand-to hand combat, Rogers tried his best to fend him off without seriously hurting him, until he obtained the targeting chip. Trying to obtain the targeting chip from The Winter Soldier and forcing him to release it from his mechanical grip, Rogers broke Bucky's good arm and had his legs in a submission lock as he began to choke him. Finally releasing the chip from his grasp, Rogers quickly raced up to the control targeting chip station. However, The Winter Soldier regained consciousness, and shot him multiple times, severely wounding him. In spite of the wounds, Rogers managed to swap the Data Chips and had S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Maria Hill have the three Hellicarriers target each other, even with himself aboard one. As the Carrier began to fall apart in mid-air, the Winter Soldier became trapped under a steel foot column. A badly injured Rogers made his way to him, and with all of the remaining strength he could muster lifted the column, allowing The Winter Soldier to be freed. Rogers again pleaded with him to remember who he was, and told him his name is James Buchanan Barnes, and that he has known him his whole life. Rogers let his shield drop to the water below,refusing to fight. The Winter Soldier refused to listen, and violently began beating Rogers' face into a bloody mess, stating he's only a mission. Rogers quoted something Bucky had once said to him years ago when his mother had died. "Then finish it, 'cause I'm with you to the end of the line." These words restored Bucky's memories, as Rogers plummeted into the water below. Finally realizing that Steve is truly his friend, Bucky went after him and, with his enhanced bionic arm, he dragged him to a nearby shore. For a moment, Bucky waited until Steve regained consciousness before he disappeared. Later, disguised in civilian clothing, Bucky resurfaced at the Smithsonian, viewing the Captain America exhibit, where he read his life biography, learning that Steve had been telling the truth. Character traits Bucky Barnes is a loyal and brave man, a honest person and a good soldier. He firmly believes in the duty of protecting his Country, and is eager to test his own value. He's a very close friend of Steve Rogers, who he has always protected from bullies. Thanks to Zola's experiments and HYDRA's brainwashing, Bucky became their master assassin known as The Winter Soldier. Without a doubt, The Winter Soldier is one of the most deadliest men in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is credited with over 2 dozen assassination stated by Natasha Romanoff. He will not stop till his mission is accomplished. He will eliminate his target without feelings or remorse. However, upon regaining his past memories and rescuing Steve, he'll likely reform. Given that Bucky was continously brainwashed for seven decades, it is reasonably arguable that he was mentally unconcious of his wrongdoings. Barnes is a highly trained soldier, an expert fighter and a talented marksman. In battle, he uses canonical firearms, and most of all as a sniper, Bucky is an expert on sniping. As The Winter Soldier, Bucky is highly skilled in all forms of hand-to-hand combat. He is skilled with all types of firearms and bombs, and is a skilled knife thrower and marksman. His entire left arm has been rebuilt by HYDRA, making it cybernetic, which has granted him enhanced strength. Powers and Abilities Surviving the fall from Zola's train, Bucky was found by HYDRA agents. Some time later, Bucky's memory was wiped by HYDRA scientists. Bucky was given some form of the Super Soldier Serum, now working underneath S.H.I.E.L.D.'s nose, Bucky underwent further experimentation at the hands of Arnim Zola and various other doctors to become HYDRA secrert weapon "The Winter Soldier". Winter Soldier Abilities *'Enhanced Strength: The Winter Soldier's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. HYDRA removing the remnants of his severed left arm, the doctors replaced the missing limb with a cybernetic one. The bionic arm give him enhanced strength superior that of Steve's. The Winter Soldier was able to riped open a S.H.I.E.LD. armor SUV. Then later, throwing Jasper Sitwell from a moving car into an incoming truck. *'''Peak Human Durability: The Winter Soldier's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. Zola's experiments fortified his form to the extent that he survived a high fall in the Eastern Alps that would have been fatal to an ordinary man. *'Peak Human Stamina:' The Winter Soldier's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. *'Peak Human Speed:' The Winter Soldier can run and move at speeds that are superior of a normal human. The Winter Soldier's speed is also comparable to Steve's, who had difficulty catching up to him. *'Peak Human Reflexes and Agility:' The Winter Soldier's reflexes and agility is superior of a ordinary human. When Steve throws his shield at him while he was chasing after him, he easily catch it with his cybernetic arm and threw it back at him. *'Peak Human Healing:' The Winter Soldier's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. other abilities: *'Master Combatant:' Receiving vast training from HYDRA, Bucky became a master assassin that can even rival a Super Soldier, The two engaged fighting in a brutal one-on-one fight, both rivaling each other with every move. The Winter Soldier single-handedly killed up to a dozen well-armed Quinjet pilots in a single encounter and escaped uninjured. *'Expert Marksman:' The Winter Soldier fired a single round through Natasha Romanoff stomach and into a nuclear scientist, that she was protecting effectively killing him. The Winter Soldier was capable of shooting Nick Fury multiple times through the wall of Steve's apartment, from atop of another building. *'Expert Pilot: '''The Winter Soldier was able to "hijack" a Quinjet after killing the pilot. Equipment *'Uniform:' HYDRA designed a lightweight tactical suit for The Winter Soldier, it's conceal Bucky's true identity from the world. The uniform is constructed from nomex thread and carbon fiber. The lightweight suit is entirely bullet proof to small arms fire, and has advanced flexibility for close quarters combat. *'Weaponry: 'The uniform has a vast array of weapons for combat, conventional firearms including assault rifle with grenade launcher and machine guns a handgun, knives and explosives. Relationships Friends and Allies *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Best friend turned unwilling enemy. *Howling Commandos **Dum Dum Dugan **Gabriel "Gabe" Jones **Jim Morita **Jacques Dernier **Montgomery Falsworth *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Peggy Carter **Howard Stark **Chester Phillips Enemies *Red Skull *Arnim Zola Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **Captain America: The First Avenger'' - Sebastian Stan **''The Avengers'' (Photograph only) (Deleted scene) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' - Sebastian Stan *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"Seeds" (Mentioned only) ***"End of the Beginning" - Sebastian Stan (Archive footage) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (First appearance) Behind the scenes *Sebastian Stan was considered for the role of Captain America, but got the role of Bucky instead. *Bucky's uniform from Captain America: The First Avenger is based on his original and his codename The Winter Soilder. *About the role, Stan stated, "Steve Rogers and Bucky are both orphans and kind of like brothers. They kind of grow up together and look after each other. It's a very human, relatable thing.... I also wanted to look out for how their relationship changes once Steve Rogers becomes Captain America. There's always a competition and they're always one-upping each other. I paid attention to how Bucky is affected by Steve's change and suddenly Steve is this leader". *When Steve finds Bucky hooked up to machines in Arnim Zola's HYDRA Lab and Bucky is in a sort of trance. These experiments allowed him to survive his fall. *Though the Winter Soldier was a HYDRA asset in the film, he Bucky's body was recovered by Soviet officers. Given the fact he uses Russian weaponry and spoke Russian while pursuing Black Widow; it can be presumed at some point HYDRA infiltrated the KGB like they had done with SHIELD. This is supported by Arnim Zola's reveal that HYDRA had infiltrated many governments and manipulated world history. In the wake of WWII both the United States and the Soviet Union were the two greatest powers, making it logical that sleeper cells would lay within both. *To prepare for the role of the Winter Solder, Sebastian Stan went through five months of physical training and historical research: "I dove into the whole Cold War history: I looked at the KGB. I looked at all kinds of spy movies, and all kinds of documentaries about that time, and what it was about. I grabbed anything from that time period and anything about brainwashing." *Stan also went through rigorous fight and weapons training. He took a lot of good-natured ribbing from his friends because he would walk around all day practicing his moves with a plastic knife because he wanted his movements to feel natural. Trivia *In the comics, Bucky is younger than Steve Rogers. In the initial stories by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby, Bucky was a teenage mascot for Captain America's regiment. He was later adapted to having been older. In the Ultimate Universe, Bucky was a paratrooper/war photographer who was a childhood friend of Rogers, often having defended him from bullies. Fifty seven years after Rogers fell into the ocean and shortly after Rogers was revived, Bucky had become an aging, cancer-ridden veteran and he married Rogers' wartime girlfriend. *Bucky's codename is Winter Soldier, much like his older self in the comics. *In the comics, Bucky wears a mask, and his identity is a secret. *Bucky used Captain America's shield in Captain America: The First Avenger ''while on Zola's train. This is a reference to Bucky Barnes becoming the new Captain America in the comics when Rogers fell into the ocean. *In the comics, Bucky was a trainer and lover of Black Widow, and the two have rekindled their relationship and remained steady since Bucky's resurrection. *The Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) is able to match Captain America (Steve Rogers) move by move, even to the point of catching Rogers' shield. This foreshadows Barnes taking over as Captain America (which happened in the comics). *The Winter Soldier creator Ed Brubaker appears in a cameo as a scientist durning Bucky's transformation as Winter Solider. Gallery :''See: James Barnes/Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Captain America characters Category:Secret keepers Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Villains Category:Howling Commandos members Category:SSR Agents Category:Characters with Robotic Implants Category:HYDRA Agents Category:Prisoners of HYDRA Category:Former Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters